


Here, have some purple.

by AngstIsMyMedicine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I mean I guess technically, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nuke - Freeform, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Brothers, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstIsMyMedicine/pseuds/AngstIsMyMedicine
Summary: Tommy is kidnapped by his insane family who just want to keep him safe and be like the kid he was before.(Kind of a current version of Gay_Gay_Gay‘s prompt that takes place after L’manbergs destruction and Tommy’s hotel is built.)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 248





	1. Your blues’ gone bad.

Tommy visited the remains of L’manberg often. He lived so close it was almost impossible not to.  
Every time he looks at the giant hole that once held his beloved nation he feels a little more broken. He would give anything to go back to the days when it stood tall. 

He sighed and kicked a rock down the pit.

“Oh tommy!”

“Hello Ghostbur.” 

“Here again I see!” 

“Yeah. It hurts as bad as the first time” he sighed. 

Ghostbur frowned. “Oh tommy, don’t be sad! Here, have some blue!”

Thanks Ghostbur.” He took it into his hands as it turned blue. But it looked weird this time. It was more purple then blue. 

“I think your blues’ gone bad.”

“No, it hasn’t” Ghostbur smiled. 

“It’s not even blue! It’s purp-“ he was cut off with a tangling sensation in his hand where the purple sat. He watched the purple soak into his hand tinging it purple and making it numb. 

“Ghostbur! The fuck?!” Tommy rapidly shook his hand trying to get the purple off and regain feeling in his hand. It made no difference. In fact, the purple blotch on his skin began to spread, numbing while doing so. It began to consume his arm. 

Tommy looked over at Ghostbur who had a wide smile and insane eyes while he watched the purple consume him. He looked exactly like Wilbur did before he died. Tommy was getting scared now not being able to feel his entire arm now. He ran away from Ghostbur and the crater down the prime path. 

“Tommy? Where are you going? Your gonna hurt yourself!” The ghost called out to him following him. 

Someone had to help him. He ran as fast as he could down the path eyes frantically searching for someone to save him. The town was completely empty. Not a single person in sight. “Fuck!” He cursed 

He decided he had to attempt to reach Tubbo in snowchester. He made a sharp turn into the forest leading to the town. 

The purple continued to spread over his body and the other arm losing feeling in both of them. He could feel it climbing his neck and getting closer to his legs. He didn’t have much time left. 

He frantically ran through the snowy forest letting his arms swing at random until the purple went over his right knee. Tommy fell down face first in the snow. He used his good leg to push himself onto his back while he stared at the sky. Is this how he’s going to die? Turning into a giant fucking grape? He chuckled. What a stupid way to go. 

He heard footsteps crunching in the snow towards him. He’s saved!  
“Help! Please I can’t move! Please help me!” He cried out to the footsteps as the steps approached closer. 

“Oh thank god, Ghostbur gone batshit crazy and drugged me or something and my body is going numb! I don’t kno-“  
Pink hovered over him looking down at helpless tommy. Techno. Shit. He was dead.  
If he was going to die anyway from this shit he may as well try to ask for help risking a quicker death. 

“Tech, please..... I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

Techno bent down and picked Tommy up, he couldn’t feel it. His whole body was purple now and it crawled up his neck rapidly. 

“It will be ok Tommy. I’m here.” He whispered.  
The fuck is that supposed to mean?  
Why the hell was he being nice? I guess he knows he’s dying and didn’t want to be rude. 

“Great job finding him techno! Our little tommy is so fast.” Ghostbur chimed as he walked closer to them. 

Tommy was confused and looked back up at techno. Techno smiled down at him “go to sleep tommy. Your brothers will protect you for now on. We won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again.” Techno cooed 

Tommy wanted to scream at him and cuss him out but mouth and cheeks went numb so he couldn’t even respond. Did they plan this? Was Tommy’s last thought until the purple consumed the last part of him.


	2. You are not my family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wake up in a tent feeling like garbage.

“I thought- you- were doing!” A voice screamed that kept cutting in and out. 

“I did, bu- never made- before!” Another voice yelled back 

“It’s been 4 days! It was only supposed to knock him out for a few hours!” The voices became more clear. 

God the yelling was annoying. Tommy began to stir awake “God shut up the lot of ya.” Tommy mumbled 

“Tommy!” Three people yelled in unison and rushed to his bedside. Tommy opened his eyes to see he was in a tent on top of a bed, with Ghostbur, Techno and Phil standing over him. 

“Tommy are you okay? How do you feel?” Phil lifted his hand to his forehead. Tommy felt like shit. Literal shit. He felt like his body was on fire. 

“Like shit.” He grumbled. And they all frowned.   
“Your temperature is still high.” Phil sighed. 

“Where the hell are we?”

“We are in a tent. We are going back to our childhood home in the woods Tommy.” Ghostbur smiled. 

“What?!” Tommy sat up quickly but instantly fell back into the bed holding his throbbing head groaning. 

“Serves you right for suddenly moving like that.” Techno chuckles. 

Phil raised his hand and played with his hair. When he touched Tommy’s hair however, the large chunk he touched fell off and onto the floor. All four of them stared at it in horror. 

“Dude! You chunked my hair!” Tommy yelled and tried to pick it back up. Techno lifted him back up and cradled him in his arms

“Let me go you big bafoon!” Yelled and tried to squirm out. 

Phil touched his hair again and more chunks of it kept falling out. “What the fuck is happening?!” Tommy wailed watching his hair fall to the ground. 

The more hair that fell out the more horrified they got. Phil desperately tried to touch his sons hair but every piece would fall out. 

“Tommy, this is Epilation! How the hell did you get epilation?!” 

“Quit speaking words to me old man!” 

“Epilation! Your going bald Thomas!” 

“What? No! No fucking way!” He tried to touch his hair to confirm it but it kept falling out. 

“Your sixteen Tommy. Something had to have triggered it. The only way to though is by radiation but there isn’t any of that on this server!”

Tommy’s eyes widened 

The fucking nuke. 

“God damn it!” Tommy cursed. “Goddamn nuke bullshit made me fucking go bald and shit I’m going to kill all of them myself when I get back!” Tommy was ranting to himself while the rest of them watch him in shock. 

“A NUKE?!” Phil cried and techno pulled him closer. “What where you doing close to a nuke tommy?!”

“Nukes are pretty fucking big! How the hell did you not see it coming?!”

“Who even owns nukes?” 

“Oi!” Tommy snapped “All of you shut the hell up! Nikki and I had no idea they were testing the Nuke there!”

“Nikki?” Ghostbur asked nervously  
“Yeah Nikki took me there to get wood for my hotel.”

“Do you think she’s okay?” 

“Probably. I couldn’t find her when the nuke went off. She looked fine after when she was talking to Jack.” He shrugged. He could see Ghostbur sigh in relief at that 

Techno placed tommy back in his bed gently. 

“Why didn’t you tell us Tommy? No wonder why your so sick now.”

“Oh sorry next time when I’m KIDNAPPED I’ll put it on the form!” Tommy spat. Right, he was kidnapped. 

“Why the fuck did you kidnap me? I mean I know all of you hate me but this is uncalled for!” He demanded refusing to look at them. 

They all exchanged guilty looks. 

“Tommy.... we don’t hate you....”Phil spoke slowly and calmly. 

Techno sighed and began to talk.   
“When you lived with me, It made me realize that you are just a kid. And what exile did to you broke me. You looked like living was such a chore. I’m still upset that you betrayed me.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “But you are a child and easily manipulated and too young to make that decision on your own. So now we will do what is best for you.” 

“Fuck you! I ain’t a child!” Tommy pouted. 

“It’s not fair that you have to fight for your life and expedite so much death already. Christ sixteen year olds are supposed to have fun and not worry and still live with their families.” Phil tried to put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder but was shrugged away. 

“No.” Tommy hissed. “No you lot don’t get to act like your my family and suddenly care for me now. You lost that chance.” 

Tommy threw the covers up and tried to run out the tent falling down immediately. 

Phil sighed and looked at Ghostbur and nodded. Handing a red potion to Ghostbur who swigs it down. 

“Tommy.” Ghostbur said gently. 

“Calm down tommy. Have some blue.”   
Tommy flinched. Blue? 

“Fuck your blue Wilbur! He screamed and narrowly avoiding Ghostburs purple hands. He scrambled out of the tent and immedietly dropped down off a cliff. 

He tumbled down a steep hill hitting rocks and sticks on the way down until he laid at the bottom in pain. 

“Tommy!” Phil and Will shouted as techno slid down the hill to him. 

Shit it hurts so bad. He thinks his arm is broken. But he has to keep moving before- 

“Tommy! What were you thinking?!” Techno’s yell boomed through the forest and he picked him up. This time it was so painful being carried now that he could feel him. He groaned in pain. 

“Oh tommy.” Phil slid down the hill with Ghostbur “look at your arm. It’s defiantly broken.”

“Why the FUCK is there a fucking cliff right outside our tent!” He was in so much pain. 

“Well you shouldn’t have ran out without looking.” 

They knew he would do this. They knew he would try to escape and this was a security measure. Those fuckers.   
He felt a hand hold his good hand. Then it went numb. He looked over at Ghostbur who held a sad smile and letting the purple consume tommy once again. 

“No- please don’t.” He cried. Ghostbur looked away sadly ignoring him as the purple consumed him faster. 

Before tommy knew it all the pain was gone and he couldn’t feel his body. “Don’t worry son. When you wake up we will be home.” Phil whispered rubbing his purple face. Tommy’s vision went and he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the original prompt doesn’t really have Phil in it, but Phil wasn’t even on the server when it took place. I think the current version would have Phil in it being insane too. :P 
> 
> It made me so happy reading the comments on the last chapter! Thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the stories where tommy is kidnapped by his insane brothers and I wanted to do a take on it! Even though this is a story and not a prompt, feel free to make your own rendition of it!


End file.
